


早秋纪事

by chairintheair



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chairintheair/pseuds/chairintheair
Summary: 娜俊/渽仁/OE
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin





	早秋纪事

*   
第一次去渽民家里的时候，黄仁俊闹了个大笑话。只因为渽民初次说起娜娜的时候，他满以为是个女孩子。

娜娜，他的妹妹。这种感觉很有意思，黄仁俊很眷恋。去见家里人，如同一同生长的树终于决定将根系在沉默中缠绕，越锁越紧地将他和罗渽民系在一起。他其实不必太担心，在渽民同他讲的碎片里面，娜娜好相处的，是安静的孩子。黄仁俊平日里就招女孩子喜欢，但总归还是悉心准备一番。渽民说娜娜病着，所以活动得少，又要比他白些，他问了几个姐姐，有名气的牌子唇釉，最新的俘获少女心的款式亮闪闪地镶嵌着碎钻。仁俊耐心地听导购絮絮讲上半天，挑出一只梅子色包起来。  
见面时却又尴尬起来。渽民在他身前叩门，他盯着渽民后脑的发梢忐忑，听见应门的声音，心里已觉得很不妙。他掖紧了包装袋想要藏起来，里面的人已经开了门。腾地一下门扇出来，还穿着运动服的男孩子正与他打个照面。黄仁俊听到罗渽民开口了，他说：“娜娜，这就是和你说过的哥哥。”  
他看着眼前和罗渽民一个模子里刻出来的男孩，意识到这是一场宇宙级大失败。

窘迫是窘迫，礼数绝不能少的。本来已经闹了乌龙，不想再做没礼貌的客人。黄仁俊赶紧把手里的纸袋往身后掖，伸出另一只手：“你好，我叫黄仁俊。”  
娜娜应了下，怔愣愣地看了他几秒钟。似乎是刚睡醒，脑袋上还翘着呆毛，金灿灿地在阳光里左摇右摆。乍一看已经够冲击，饶是细看也不得不感叹血缘的强大力量，黄仁俊在这进门的几秒偷偷打量，是真的像。娜娜垂下眼摆手，示意他们进来。  
他精心选择的礼物现在成了烫手山芋了。没有背包，黄仁俊默默把纸袋放在玄关的柜子上。娜娜背对着他们，随手拿下两只杯子，从圆敦敦的胖茶壶里倒出柠檬水来。他声调很平淡，动作好像慢放似的。他端着水转过来，很客气地微笑：“是哥的同学吗？”  
“嗯？之前说过的呀，你真的只听一半，”罗渽民随手把书包放在玄关，在娜娜眼前站下，“今天说好要带仁俊回家来的。”  
他笑着回过来看黄仁俊，拉住他的手：“我的男朋友，黄仁俊。”  
娜娜只是“哦”了一声。他把水递给黄仁俊，黄仁俊突然从惴惴中醒过神来。那杯水很烫，他低头一看，几粒柠檬籽裂开了落在杯底，露出一丁点儿绿色。

房子不小，相应地地段也偏些，巧的是正和他实习的单位位置相近。初夏时相对坐着的时候，仁俊还在为租房焦头烂额，泡在网络里泛滥成灾的房屋信息里头发愁。渽民点好了两杯饮料，刚听见他讲那位置，就抽开他的手机："那住到家里来嘛。"  
仁俊抬起头，还不知道怎么这么讲；一杯果茶插好吸管直直推到他手边来。罗渽民抬起手，表情很熟悉——他用这一招委屈脸把黄仁俊吃得死死的："我要申请和仁俊一起住。还要申请下次约会的时候仁俊不看手机。"  
他反复思量过，才决定和渽民住到这一边来。房子是渽民家里人安置的，为了在异乡有个落脚的地方。本来娜娜也一并住的，只是娜娜空了一年学，伤病要回家静养，前几天刚刚回来。提箱子上楼的时候渽民随口解释了一下，“回去有阿姨照看会好一点。现在说是提前回来，说要适应一下校园和天气。”  
"这样啊，"行李不轻，他腾出手来整理了一下帽檐，“腰伤很痛哎，才这么年轻……叔叔阿姨一定很担心吧。”  
渽民走在前面，没有搭话。

只有三个人，娜娜没办法帮忙，就先呆在楼下补功课，间或看着他们上来下去地忙碌。搬完东西短暂的沉默后罗渽民看看手表，意识到晚饭将近。黄仁俊送错礼物带来的慌张后劲十足，听到晚饭他的局促不安终于找到地方盛放。他火速溜进厨房，在一片崭新又熟悉的陈设里他终于捡回两分自在。  
摆脱尴尬的最好办法就是马上找到另一件事并有意识地沉浸其中。黄仁俊从冰箱里刨出三个土豆切得忘我，罗渽民从身后握住他拿着刀把的手：“你不要忙了，我来做吧。”  
电饭锅里的声音咕噜咕噜，通气孔里还有腾腾的白汽。黄仁俊拍开他的手放下刀，转过身来。亲密距离之内，说话几乎都在呼吸里面。娜娜在客厅里不知在看什么，低着头。他瞄了一眼，小声说：“我总不能空甩手坐着吧。”  
“有什么不行的，”罗渽民揽住他，倒是懒散，“你是来做客的，又不是来给我做工的。”  
他很顺手地接过围裙来，黄仁俊给他系上围裙。脸贴着肩膀，摸着打上结，仁俊听到他的心脏平稳有力地跳动。他不安心，又问，“……真不要我帮忙？”  
“……不要，”罗渽民认真起来，低头不看他，“我来就好啦。”  
黄仁俊困惑地看着他，罗渽民手还撑着案板，抬头看他却笑了，伸过来偷他的吻。瞪他一眼，他反而更不收敛。  
“闲着不好吗，客人才有休息的特权呢，”渽民把切好的胡萝卜码进盘子里，“我请你来我家里，可不想你一直都做客人。”

娜娜慢慢地踱到餐厅里来。因为伤病他还不能动得太剧烈，但是复健的运动总归是要做的。抽空活动完回来他撑着桌面坐下，看着厨房里两人亲密无间。罗渽民招呼他饭好了，坐着就可以。黄仁俊帮他把盘子里的余水擦干。场面温馨和谐，完美无缺。他拿起筷子，低声念了一遍那个新听到的名字："黄仁俊。"  
黄仁俊似乎听到娜娜有在说什么，只是并不清晰。罗渽民端了最后一个盘子进来，没有发觉出这意外的沉默。而娜娜只是笑了一下，似乎向他确认一切就是他的幻听。  
娜娜拿起筷子，自然地招呼他，“吃饭吧。”

你仁俊哥这段时间暂住在家里——罗渽民在餐桌上这样通知。暑假里要实习，住在这里方便些，他又添上两句有点多余的解释。  
黄仁俊有点脸红，罗渽民倒是没太在意。他随口说，明天就把剩下的行李箱也带过来吧。娜娜点点头：仁俊……？  
哦对了，罗渽民这才想起来，其实说起来，娜娜和仁俊才是同年级，只是娜娜去年因为腰伤的缘故，休了一年。暑假一过，秋季学期还是上那个年级。黄仁俊本来比他大几个月，勉强称个哥哥，这一下又高了一级，整理一下，还是叫哥比较合适。说起来还是有点尴尬，黄仁俊转过头去看娜娜，娜娜看着他的眼睛微微笑了，说："那我就叫仁俊哥吧。"

黄仁俊突然觉得还好，好像也没那么尴尬。

/  
仁俊走了，屋子重新回到沉默中。罗渽民送他出门去，临走前他对娜娜笑一下，有点不好意思地：“娜娜再见。”原来笑起来有虎牙。娜娜也挥挥手：“仁俊哥再见。”  
罗渽民回来，正赶上娜娜甩着手上的水从厨房出来。他看到娜娜似乎正要开口，于是就停在原地等他讲出来：“对了，储藏室的钥匙呢？”  
“在我这里，下午去地下室给客房搬了些东西。”渽民在身上掏了掏，“不在身上，大约在包里。”他看看娜娜：“怎么突然要钥匙？”  
娜娜手随意搭在桌子上，看的是别的地方。渽民随着他的眼神看过去，目光落到玄关下的轮椅。最开始伤到的时间里，都是坐着轮椅才能活动的。娜娜说：“太占地方了，我想收起来。”  
"明天再搬吧，应该就在楼上。"渽民想了一下，看着娜娜的眼睛，"介意吗，仁俊住进来。我们都住楼下，应该不会吵到你。"  
娜娜无意识地偏过头。夜色已深，渽民看不清他的表情，只听见他说："还好。"  
确实也好。这间屋子太大太空，一个人太孤单，两个人太沉默，有第三个人或许是件幸事：总归需要一点光来照亮。沾在手上的水滴一点点冷下去，令他的手心也不再温热。他在衣摆上蹭一蹭，“那我先去把轮椅折起来吧。”  
渽民上楼休息了。娜娜走过去，看到一个杏色纸袋歪在轮椅上。这是什么？他拎起来打开，却更迷惑。那只唇彩在空气里荡出商城里过甜的香气，小盒子里掉出一张纸片来：给娜娜。  
他突然想起黄仁俊进来时慌张的眼神和背起来的手，是这样吗。他盖上盒盖，随手收起那个纸袋上楼去，倒是把收轮椅的事情忘了。

/  
终于是周末。又到了早饭时间，黄仁俊躺在床上发呆。他并不是很想早起，但是初初合住也才一周，表现得太特立独行似乎不是好事。怪就都怪罗渽民！他瘫在床上痛骂自己色迷心窍，不该信罗渽民的鬼话跟他一起胡闹。愤怒中门口探进来一个毛脑袋：“仁俊仁俊，再不起来饭要凉啦。”  
慢腾腾出来，他默默按按衣领下面还在隐隐发烫的印迹，还好，正好可以遮到这里。出门才发现餐厅里只有罗渽民。他看一圈四周：“娜娜呢？”  
“去医院复诊了。”罗渽民斜着一刀，将四方的面包切成两个完美三角形，又分他一片，“应该基本康复了，以后小心些就是。”  
“怎么会伤到腰啊？”  
“娜娜体质一直不太好。”罗渽民没抬头，“小时候做运动就扭到过，去年加了院篮球队，结果比赛时被冲撞了一下。”  
“这样啊。”仁俊觉得有点干，随手拿起一杯水，“感觉总是在发呆呢。”  
边嚼边说让渽民的声音有点含混不清，“娜娜好像是有喜欢的人。”  
“？”黄仁俊脸上有点惊奇，罗渽民又仔细想了想，“应该是吧。”  
“刚开始住院那几天心情一直很不好来着，也不愿意转院，总想着早点出院回学校。”罗渽民陷入短暂的回忆中，“假期时回去看他，还被家里的阿姨打趣过，说是在学校里有记挂的人。”  
“啊……是这样吗？”他想起娜娜来，又欲再问，抬眼却看到罗渽民手撑着脸，抿着嘴，“还要问吗，我要吃醋了。”  
幼稚鬼。黄仁俊拿块曲奇堵住他的嘴，他笑眯眯地咬一块下来，也塞给仁俊一块。

中午罗渽民打电话回来，实验室有点意外，怕是中午不能一起吃饭。黄仁俊要他不许再把午饭饿过去，一会儿罗渽民传讯息过来，照片上比个树杈，说是已经打劫到师弟的存粮，要他别担心。他长按存下那张照片，开始思考自己的午饭。一切都预备好，他开始在厨房挥斥方遒，正巧听见门锁响了，他一探头，同捏着一沓单子的娜娜四目相对。  
“需要帮忙吗？”娜娜挠挠头，“我也会一点的。”  
“不用啦，这个很简单的。”黄仁俊挥挥手，“你先坐，很快就好。”  
好。他其实也有点儿困了，就先坐下来，和着哗哗的水声重新看那几页诊断书。  
到做好还是花了一点时间。娜娜趴在餐桌边上，似乎已经睡着了。黄仁俊按灭电饭锅出来，就看到这一幕。他随手拉开椅子，在娜娜对面坐下。  
他眼中的娜娜很安静。声音低一些；没有什么太大的情感波动似的，偶尔听到有趣的事情会扬唇笑一笑；隐约间黄仁俊觉得看到了星空——在他身上。不是没有星辰闪烁，但主旋律始终是静谧的蓝。老歌里唱道，蓝是传来流动怨曲声音，与你声线甚相近。是那一种蓝。  
他觉得刚认识那时候的罗渽民和现在的娜娜很像。不过他只是隐约这么想。两人的性格有些差距，同在屋檐下日夜相处，就变得好分辨起来。罗渽民对此的解释是同母异父，差别可能和父亲的性格相关。黄仁俊想了想，觉得或许在理。  
他仔细地端详男孩，他的脸颊还有些婴儿肥没褪。或许是因为久病，有一点淡漠的愁绪。周遭发生的事情，似乎并不能获得他的注意。漠不关心的氛围像月亮的光晕，平平淡淡地在他身边铺展开。  
罗渽民也是这样的么？罗渽民好像不是这样的。他想起学校的论坛里面，有人说不如叫罗渽民爱神。他永远很亲切，很令人眷恋地，看上去离得很近的样子。走到近前才发现好似地平线，不远却始终差上几步，不知道如何再近。不过黄仁俊对此还是有一点小得意，自认为知道的多一些：罗渽民是个很好的恋人，符合所有完美男友的定义。  
他看得入神，看着看着便情不由衷，想到罗渽民的脸，没发觉娜娜已经睁开眼睛。娜娜坐在桌子对面，看着他的眼神从自己的脸颊上渐渐地往虚空飘去了。现在是灯下黑的好时机，他撑起脸来看着黄仁俊，坐在对面的黄仁俊无知无觉。他的脸颊微微鼓起来了，想事情的时候，有一点点轻轻嘟嘴的动作。  
看上去很好亲，罗渽民很幸运。  
昨天晚上娜娜听见他们在做爱。不应该被他听到的，只是巧合。他习惯于早睡，中途醒来倒一杯水喝。他沉默着在走廊里穿行，慢悠悠地。黑暗将他彻底覆盖，甚至连影子都一并收缴。喘息打乱了他的安静。  
没有只言片语，这甚至让他顿足想了想是谁。不激烈，也不高亢，只是细碎的、断断续续的，像是随时就会消失。是被摇在浪花波心里的白沙砾，牵着一线潮水，忽上忽下地闪。那声音被温热的潮水烘着、推着、颠簸着，飘飘摇摇地藏着些鼻音，蓄积着难耐的热，偶尔泻出几下轻哼，就再加几分盈盈的可怜。似乎已经不能自已，心旌摇荡，却又被迫半拢半掩，不敢再放肆。  
情侣这样也很正常，他继续踱回到房间里去，拉上窗帘的缝隙，平躺下来。这应该是他最接近黄仁俊的时刻——他未曾见过的另一面。不会与他共享的另一面。属于别人的另一面。  
秘密是孤独的源泉。娜娜有一个隐藏的秘密，他默默收回被子外面的手。黑色的寂静正往房间里倒灌，试图将他淹没，他需要盖好被子来获得一些温暖。  
其实我爱你比他更久，可是我却说不出你的名字。姗姗来迟，竟然是别人向我宣布你叫黄仁俊。

中  
病中的日子是很难过的。人过得困顿，看翻滚的开水都只觉得自己也像水珠，被蒸来烤去，架在铁锅上熬煎。他的腰痛得要断掉，整夜整夜睁眼，冷汗捂得枕头发潮。这是什么日子啊，娜娜想，我才二十岁。  
灿烂的二十岁，金色的二十岁，茫然而冲动的二十岁，都不是我的二十岁。白色的二十岁，冷的二十岁，在黧黑的房间里像枯树一样的我的二十岁。他孤伶伶地躺着，想起那段独白，“若是你来叫我，就算是躺在墓地里面，我也会涌出力量站起来跟你走的。”  
你是谁呢，我还不知道你叫什么名字。来带我走吧……我现在好疼，如果你想起我的话。那个人的影子很清晰。娜娜第无限次回想起那个篮球场边，回想起他的眼睛。在这个纷乱的场景里他具有最美好的定义，像棱镜一样，光透过他变成斑斓的谱系。  
休学回家时妈妈来过一次家里，很快就又离开。她忙得很，全世界飞来飞去，总是没心情管他的——娜娜很清楚，她似乎本来也对这个迟来的小儿子没有几分喜爱。走之后自小熟识的保姆把卡还给他，说已经付得够多，太太再给也不能收下。  
他不止一次质疑一切是不是一场梦境，醒来就可以被告知经历种种只是实验，他已承受过痛苦，马上就可以回到童话里的甜蜜之家。但是睁开眼睛，总还在原地。  
病中熬着，总要有个念想。无限空虚之间他茫然地睁开眼，一瞬间心动被掏出来，反反复复地捧着想着。他总还想到回到那个影子身边，他直觉那里很温暖，会是好的栖息地。娜娜很怕忘掉，很怕那双眼睛变得模糊，于是他反复地记起，反复地思念起来。格子衫、眼镜、彩色的卫衣、渔夫帽，嘴唇、脸颊和眼睛。笑着在球场边掷给他的汽水，外壁上的水珠似乎还在浸湿他的手心。他一点一点把碎片捡出来，才知道原来已经偷偷看了他这么久。  
很多夜娜娜从梦境中惊醒，被迫回转到被砰然撞下的刹那。其实他也曾尝试过伸出手——在千万犹疑之后。会有人接纳我吗，会有人爱我吗。那个被我注视的人，会愿意到我这里来吗。我有很多可以捧出来的，我有痛苦，有沉默，有被抛弃的记忆。这样还想拥有爱情的我，是不是太过分。但是我还有偏执的爱，有很多很多，足够将你浸没。  
只是一步之遥而已。晚上的对抗赛他已预备好结束后要上前去，故事的第一页会从交换姓名开始。但是造化弄人，还没翻开的故事盖上了医院的钢印：救护车，病号服，消毒水；支架，膏药，绷带，无数白色的东西一拥而上填满他的房间，狂乱地覆盖掉他刚刚触及的斑斓。  
他被无限度的纯白越拽越远，距离名字、记忆和生命。  
大病犹如小死，再好时才晓得健康是多珍贵一件事。万般积压的琐事拥上来，处理之余他总有些茫然，阔别校园一年多了，又该去哪里找他的心事回来。只是世上从来不缺巧合，门铃响了。他应下门，打开。开门的瞬间他妄图欺骗自己，但是现实只会比想象更残忍。他永远浸没在爱意里的哥哥微笑着，已经向他再次宣判：影子的名字叫黄仁俊，他们牵着手，看上去很相爱。

/  
仁俊还在房间坐着，渽民的视频打来，“在做什么？”  
“在画约的稿子。”黄仁俊看到镜头前的罗渽民似乎不在教学楼里，“今天不是去见导师了吗？”  
"他临时有会，赶高铁去了。"罗渽民很自然地摆摆手，黄仁俊这才看到背景是在冰场里。他刚要问，倒是罗渽民先说了，“想我了吗？”  
黄仁俊低头涂涂画画，不去看他，“没有。”  
渽民笑起来，旁边有漂亮的后辈溜过来同他打招呼，他微笑着简单应下，又转回来看他，“画画的时候没有想我吗？”  
黄仁俊盯着视频里那个走远的后辈：“……没有。”  
渽民摆摆手，要他回神，“有点无情呢。没有用来画我的本子吗？”  
他随手撂下笔，“呀罗渽民，你未免太自恋一点。”  
渽民笑起来，“本子是有的对吧？”黄仁俊气哼哼地收起画板来：“不会给你看的。”  
他盯着罗渽民，渽民的神情很坦然。画他的本子是有的，其实何止本子，课本的扉页上书签上草稿本上要找也是有的。很多，但是他不愿意多说。  
“好了，不逗你了。”渽民这才有些正色，“下午有事吗？”  
他搜索一下脑海：“还好，没什么事。”于是渽民问他要不要来看训练。他说好的声音在他反应过来之前已经在空气里扩散，答应完他才想起来行李里根本没几件长衣服，只好约定训练完一起吃饭。

恋爱时黄仁俊时常有种被握在掌心里的感觉——珍而重之是有，但也咫尺难逃。有时候他也觉得不公平的。恋爱关系里最大的陷阱是执着于谁爱谁更多，他当然也无心沉溺于此，但是做人难逃一个贪字。他从罗渽民这里尝到一点甜，养刁了胃口，自然欲求更多。他像追着鱼咬的猫，被跳跃的渔线逗得一跳一跳。罗渽民深谙此道，总在他快要力竭时乖乖放下鱼钩。  
推拉或许确实有其乐趣，但是不势均力敌的推拉对先动心的人来说，未必是好过的事。从表白那一刻开始，黄仁俊必须承认这是一场不公平的较量：他沉溺于罗渽民的时间，恐怕还要远超出罗渽民的想象。罗渽民提议搬进来的时候他确实犹豫过。倒不是因为担心幻想破碎，相比之下他更担心自己领土尽失，彻底变成恋爱脑的傻瓜。罗渽民似乎有魔力的，他分不清这力量来自爱情或是罗渽民本身。  
说起来还是他们之间还是他先表的白。  
表白这事情说起来简单，做起来难。黄仁俊常听的音乐电台主播有时也帮人解决些情感问题，那个主播听见有听众暗恋，就要劝人家表白。主播的理论是错过就是错过，而坦诚无非收获一点尴尬或者很多幸福，因此表白总归比错过来得完满。去年春天的这个时候，黄仁俊还插着耳机听他侃侃而谈。眼睛追着球场对面的男生跑，对面要看过来了，他马上捏着速写本转开脸。知道他跑过去了，又装作无意去看。有时候也会巧合四目相对，他往往不知作何反应，匆匆低下头去。  
黄仁俊不知道聪明小孩喜欢一个人都用什么方法，但是他的方法肯定有点笨。不敢上前去，只好打卡似的去看篮球。他握着自己最喜欢的汽水去，却总是迈不开步子。黄仁俊有时有点羡慕场边的女孩子，可以无所顾忌地上前去，把喜欢的人团团围住，再塞给他一瓶水。  
他总是一眼就认出他——在攒动的人头之中，罗渽民总是最显眼的那一个。罗渽民是他后来知道的名字。表白那一天他终于知道他的名字——在无休止的欲言又止止言又欲之后他终于下定决心。不过好在结局完满，事实证明电台DJ说得确实不错，勇敢总是值得的。

他还坐在老地方神游，等着冰场里的罗渽民出来，眼前却突然冒出一个人来，是娜娜。他今天没再穿宽松的运动服了，只是简单的夹克和短袖衫。黄仁俊的表情很惊讶，“娜娜怎么也来了？”  
他给他在树下的石凳上让出位置。娜娜坐下来，感觉到残留的温度。  
“医生说整天在家里也不是很帮助恢复。”他坐在黄仁俊身边，“出来走动走动更好，还有些关于之前休学的手续今天来办。”他转过头来，眼神很温柔，“没想到会遇见你。”  
“是啊，哈哈。”黄仁俊指尖敲着椅子，一边心不在焉地回答他，一边计算罗渽民还有多久才来。  
“在等人吗？”  
“我等渽民出来，他在训练呢。”黄仁俊一拍腿，“娜娜是不是也还没吃？我们可以一起吃饭。”  
“好。”娜娜这才看到仁俊拿着渽民的帽子，和他自己头上的正好一对，“仁俊哥怎么不进去？”  
“我今天衣服太薄啦，里面才十几度。”他话音还没落，娜娜就脱下外套来，他赶紧挥挥手，“不用了不用了，应该很快就结束了。”  
说了几句便没话了。黄仁俊天性怕尴尬，娜娜倒是安静坐着，似乎没觉得不自在。沉默了会儿，椅子有点朝着西南的，落日正对着，黄仁俊忍不住皱了皱眉头，“没想到落日也这么刺眼……晒得感觉眼睛里要冒绿光了。”  
“是吗，我很喜欢。”娜娜看着他眯着的眼睛，“我倒是想这太阳不落下去就好了。”  
黄仁俊压了压渔夫帽的帽檐，笑起来：“那我们怎么办，要晒化掉了！”  
他似乎突然想起什么来，拍拍裤子上沾到的碎叶：“等一下我，渽民马上出来了，我去买瓶水来。”  
娜娜看着他跑远了。他很少坐这个位置，过去他总是在场里面奔跑，现在也只能看看。里面的学生热闹地哄笑，这里视野很好，全场都可以收在眼底。他看到仁俊很快从馆旁的售货机边朝他跑过来，“你的身体喝冰的是不是不太好？所以买了常温的。”  
他接过那瓶温吞的水，还没来得及说谢谢。下一秒罗渽民从室内馆出来，黄仁俊冲他挥手：“这里！”  
黄仁俊递给罗渽民那瓶苏打水，说是健康，自己倒是买了瓶冰汽水来，瓶壁上的水珠正沿着他的手腕往下流。罗渽民拧开水，看着黄仁俊打开瓶子，差一点儿要被涌上来的气喷到，忍不住笑起来，“怎么这么喜欢买这个啊？”  
“罗渽民，你真是失去了对我的初心了。”黄仁俊接过递来的纸巾，“再说还说我啊，你现在不是也老8shot。”  
一番言罢，他才想起娜娜是同他一起来的，转过身去。不想却正碰上娜娜起身，很仓促，几乎是擦着他的脸颊过去。“我先走了。”  
娜娜的表情他瞥到了的，黄仁俊说不出来，总归不能说是高兴，只是不知道为什么这么突然。他还想问问吃饭的事情，却被渽民拉住了。  
“娜娜或许有事吧。”渽民戴上帽子，“晚上吃什么？麻辣烫？”  
他们最终决定还是吃清淡些，就去校门口的砂锅店。说定了吃什么，抬头才发现，娜娜走得很慢，可是已经走远了。

/  
坐在饭店里，速滑队里的事和实验室的事混成一团，腾腾地轰炸罗渽民的手机。黄仁俊似乎有话同他讲，他分心不暇，又加上有心事，回复消息间嗯嗯啊啊几下。回完消息才发现黄仁俊早没了声音。  
罗渽民这才觉得不妙。连唤了好几声，黄仁俊蹙起眉头来，戳起锅里的豆腐：“什么消息那么重要啊？”他抱怨的眼神同罗渽民交汇，喧闹的声音中他们之间迎来短暂的寂静。  
黄仁俊低下头，“快吃饭吧。一边吃一边回消息，饭要凉了。”  
渽民放下手机，就看见他鼓成包子的脸，他不合时宜地想，好像小猪。初心……他想起了第一次遇见，很巧合的遇见。  
遇见之前其实早有听闻，小两级的中文系黄仁俊——同一个圈子里，有很多人在追；没怎么见过，据说很漂亮。寻找同类是人性的本能，他也不是纯然的孤独患者，总还是情不自禁、要向天性的方向聚拢。圈子里追他的人同样很多，也有过几任短暂的前缘——好孩子也要有角落的，也会有一点恶劣和放纵需要地方盛放。他选择盛放在泛滥的甜蜜里。  
但是那个男孩比他想象的更容易接近，或者说，更热情。  
球赛是代打的，说起来打得其实很烂。太久不打了，乍一上场手太生，甚至几乎要给对手送分。他很早就注意到球场边有人在看他——目不转睛。跑跑停停后终场哨响，他余光瞥见那男孩直奔他来，突然就多出两分莫名的期待。  
他难以忘记黄仁俊那时候的样子。他勇敢又怯懦，看着他讲话的时候，声音努力响亮着，却还是有点隐隐地发抖。他说自己叫黄仁俊，问罗渽民：“可以告诉我你的名字吗？”  
可以，当然可以。他在那一瞬间被击中了。这就是crush吗，哪怕小学二年级同桌起的外号，只要你想知道，就都告诉你。他一瞬间庆幸自己名字起得真是不错，复杂的字可以念上好几遍，可以靠得近一点，看他慢慢把名字打进备注标签。  
时间过去，罗渽民发觉同黄仁俊聊天很有意思。小猫来得犹疑，去又不舍，总是慢吞吞地拽他的衣角。他很乐意看黄仁俊被他迷住的样子，断续的交谈中他打破了旧时那个听过的名字，重构出一个形象来：黄仁俊，是爱着我的人。  
爱情是没有道理的，没办法追究的。一切理所当然，他被爱纵容着，很快乐。  
黄仁俊的降临与被吸引是意料之外，但罗渽民觉得这意外也是命中注定。这座大学城里有十万人，同性恋者百分之五，敢说出自己是同性恋的人千分之五——他站在这渺茫的链条顶端，等待和与自己最相配的人相遇。数字缩小又缩小，可他算好运气。他和黄仁俊相遇、交往，概率变成1/1。  
罗渽民本以为一切就是这样。是一场邂逅，一场浪漫奇遇记。毕竟生活胜过电影，有的命中注定就是这样，来得毫不费力。

/  
咚咚咚，他应声回头，一个声音小心翼翼地传进来，“娜娜在吗？”  
娜娜打开门，“仁俊？”  
“娜娜有长一点的尺子可以用吗？”黄仁俊双手合十拜托拜托，“在做的东西需要用一下。”  
“有的，进来吧。”娜娜应了一声，“我找一下。”  
楼上的屋子里他很少来，黄仁俊一推开门，就看见初次拜访时的那个纸袋。黄仁俊倒吸一口气，迟来的窘迫再次破空而来，将他拽回那个开门的瞬间：他握紧包袋，防止暴露自己其实还对娜娜这个名字的背后一无所知的瞬间。  
他脸都红了。娜娜专心弯下腰去，忙着给他找工具，却无意把那袋子撞倒了。黄仁俊一个跨步赶紧接住，那袋子回到他手里，着实是个烫手山芋。  
“你怎么还留着啊……”  
黄仁俊窘迫地看他，娜娜反倒微笑起来，难得的活泼，“不是仁俊送给我的吗？”  
“别说了别说了，”黄仁俊捂脸，“我是真的没有想到。”  
“认错的人也不是第一个，”娜娜打断他的尴尬接过纸袋，很自然地将那袋子理好、放正，“不要再想那些事了。”  
他没忍住就问下去，“为什么叫娜娜呢？”

“因为妈妈更喜欢娜娜。她已经有儿子了，更想要的是女儿，所以就早早地起好了名字。没想到是我来了。”他看着他的眼睛，微微一哂，“所以我是娜娜。”  
黄仁俊看着他的眼神略微暗下去了，心中又暗喊不好。他急需一个话题来转开，仓促间看到那书架上的玻璃柜里一面放着他送的唇釉纸袋，一边放着未开封的一瓶汽水。只好借用一下，“我也喜欢这个牌子的汽水呢。”  
他拿起那个瓶子端详，却更不知从何说起——早就过期了，瓶身上的日期还是一年前。糟糕，或许是更尴尬了。他看向娜娜的方向，娜娜接过瓶子来，仍旧放在那纸袋子旁边。看他眼神疑惑，娜娜低下头：“喜欢的人送给我的，就一直留着了。”  
恍惚一刻仁俊觉得从娜娜身上看到了自己的影子。暗恋者的心思似乎都相通，他看着娜娜，想起了那个紧张、迷惘却狂热的自己和无数个温热的夏夜。沉默中他生出两分微妙的怜惜，又觉得太自作多情。  
而娜娜知道他又在神游了。娜娜站在窗侧，握着一把他刚刚找出来预备递给黄仁俊的尺子。夕阳余晖映照，惨淡的霞光进入屋子，娜娜看到影子落在身前。黄仁俊还沉思着，于是他又移一小步，让自己的影子和黄仁俊的侧脸慢慢重叠。

/  
黄仁俊下楼去了，时间是四个小时之前。娜娜看着电影男主角最终念出那句台词：他分明不舍，甚至情人的相片一角还在袖口。剧情又到离别之际，他说："I don't love her anymore."  
很明显，是一句假话。黑沉中飘动着光影，恋人们嘴上说着分别，眼神却又勾缠不放。这是一种有余裕的爱情把戏，被娜娜一眼看穿。晚上他窝在角落里打开投影仪，随手戳开电脑翻出来一部压箱底的老电影，打开做他沉默的背景。投影仪是病着时买的，一大面白墙作银幕，一个长到无言的病休里他看得博古通今。  
娜娜揉揉眼睛，觉得眼睛困了。他很想腾地跌进柔软的床铺里，像掉进棉花糖里一样。可是为了腰，他的床板只能是硬邦邦的木头。他试图睡眠。男女主角的声音回荡在小房间，这样会显得不太孤单，于是就任由外文台词将他覆盖。只是失眠力量太强劲，不够他入梦，电影已经播完。娜娜又低声念出那句台词，“I don't love you anymore.”  
汽水可以永不开封，如果他愿意，可以永远拥有一个秘密。这个秘密将永远停留，它可以让时间安安稳稳地过去，让这间房子永远宁静，他和他爱着的黄仁俊，或许会成为亲人——如果他像每一部电影男主角那样做深沉爱情的主人。  
不过他是没有这样的余裕的。男主角有，罗渽民有，他没有。他追逐不到爱情，反而被玩弄股掌之中；时间容不下等待和如果，而他会用力去够。能够抓住，就永不松手。

/  
早餐桌子边娜娜接过仁俊递给他的橙汁，“我以前见过仁俊哥的。”  
他们同时转过去看他，娜娜手上还剥着一只橘子，都没有抬头看他们两个。黄仁俊看着他慢条斯理破开橘子，完完整整地揭下黄绿色的果皮，又去挑白色的筋络。倒是渽民先想起问，“在哪里？”  
娜娜刚低下头去夹盘子里那一块煎蛋，阳光斜斜登堂入室，在他脸上映出睫毛的影子。听见有问，才抬起头应：“去年的时候吧，好像在校园里见过。”  
黄仁俊皱起眉头来，又在记忆里反复摸索。好像真的没有见过。娜娜本来也在病休的，没有见面的机会呀。似乎是看到他困惑，娜娜放下水杯：“也可能是我记错了。”他抬头瞧墙上的挂钟：“仁俊哥是不是要迟到了？”  
黄仁俊瞄一眼挂钟，几乎要从凳子上弹起来。他抓起水杯匆匆灌了两口，拎起包带：“先走了你们慢慢吃！”

门嗵地关上了。娜娜回过头来，正对上渽民的眼睛：“所以呢？”  
“可能只是巧合吧。”他擦了擦嘴，“毕竟我在家里待得太久了。”  
罗渽民不想再谈，决定上楼去整理要用的旧物。对于这个弟弟他一向没分出太多心。在这个四散的家里自顾不暇中争出安定已经太够忙碌，一半血缘的亲人没使他觉得有再关怀的必要。他早就明白这尘世间没有多少人可信——从他的，或者说他们的母亲开始。上一秒钟所看到的一切再次向他证明，有威胁正在他身边降临。在娜娜那张同他相差无几的脸上，他看到了熟悉的欲望。  
娜娜背对着他坐着，只是沉默。罗渽民越过身边他上楼去，娜娜却突然开了口：“你相信世界上有一见钟情吗？”  
罗渽民顿了一下，“怎么突然问这个？”  
“你不会不知道吧。”娜娜还坐着，声音却像刀破开空气，“你就那么自然而然地接受了我的幸运。”  
“你的？”罗渽民脸上没有半点松动。“你已经错过了。”  
“本该是我，”他轻声说，却很坚定，“那里本该是我。”  
“你是不是觉得你现在在那个位置上，就已经胜券在握，罗渽民。但是你会把所有的爱给他吗，”娜娜看着他，“会吗。”  
“你的爱有那么多，你眼睛里装得下全世界，实际上谁也不在乎。黄仁俊只是你无数段恋爱里的一个，如果你没有遇见他，这对你来说也没有什么特别吧。”  
娜娜抬起头来，目光直直刺到他心底：“可是我的眼睛里，只能容下他一个。”  
罗渽民转过身上楼去，没有回头。

/  
夜间时分黄仁俊回来得很早。和娜娜打过招呼，就又回到自己的房间里。看了几页书，看到渽民进门来，他随手摘下眼镜，“怎么突然回来了，不是说下午课题组聚餐？”  
“喝了两杯就回来了。”罗渽民抬眼看他，他看到罗渽民眼睛里泛起红色的血丝，下意识站起来要去仔细看看，却被紧紧抱住了。  
两杯果酒够醉吗，不太清楚，但是此刻罗渽民认为自己必然是醉了，有东西替代酒精熏晕了他的大脑，令他在沉默中逐渐疯癫。他固执地掰过黄仁俊的下颌，索求一个吻。喝下同窗敬来的那杯酒的时候已经想到这里，要贴着黄仁俊柔软的唇瓣吮吸直到变成鲜艳的红色。  
他想要的还有更多。他妄图摆脱一切繁琐来讨今晚的这个吻。黄仁俊觉得罗渽民疯了，他很少见到这样的罗渽民，即使在这样的时刻。他总是微笑、甜蜜而温情的，而自己如同进入蜜罐一般浑浑噩噩。罗渽民用臂膊勒紧他的腰腹，排挤全部空气，在墙边用肉身塑一座牢笼，此时此刻将他们全部困于此地。他嫌衣服太累赘，伸手要去扯开，又不想松开他锁紧的猎物。  
黄仁俊说，这是做什么？他轻轻皱着眉头，没有生气的样子，嘴唇已经如他所愿像是要滴出血，胸膛也微弱地起伏。罗渽民的衬衫被他自己拽乱了，喘息之间他恋恋不舍地松开手，在怀中人的后腰上梭巡。黄仁俊不满地拍他的手，他昏昏沉沉，把下巴靠在他肩膀上讲：“不许跑。”

不许走，不可以走。就算是疯了也不会让你去别的地方。就算不是为我而来，现在也不许走知道吗，黄仁俊。没有这样道理的，你不可以这样，黄仁俊。  
娜娜，罗渽民从未觉得这个名字也会成为一种负担，直到十二个小时之前沉寂已久的熟悉面孔刺破他的完美世界。当娜娜说出一见钟情时，罗渽民感觉到他太过喧哗，声如雷震，莫名其妙。  
然而那个完美的解释出现了，它无所顾忌地闯入罗渽民的脑海，奔袭侵占，直到充满他所有思绪。关于黄仁俊突如其来又执著笃定的爱情的解释，突如其来而又顺理成章。他隐约间察觉到的谜团们已经消散，而此刻罗渽民宁愿他们永远是谜团。  
如果娜娜和仁俊交往，会是什么样子？  
他坐在组会里，却开始进入混乱。他开始无法自制地想象。他们都很安静，性格温柔，很会做饭。比起自己强烈的独占欲与忽冷忽热的推拉，或许娜娜会更愿意陪他在夜里聊上几句。他们会点上香薰蜡烛，你一言我一语；没有蜡烛，星星也可以拿来做灯盏。他们会在球场边相遇、然后怀着对彼此的恋慕交往。这本来是应该发生的事。他们似乎很相配。他们似乎曾经相爱过。  
而他只是替代了别人的位置。  
罗渽民看到黄仁俊的眼睛，那双眼睛被他突如其来的欲火燃烧得不知所措，泪眼婆娑，转瞬间他又愉悦起来。他想，黄仁俊在这里，黄仁俊在我这里。

黄仁俊以为他也只是酒醉而已，好容易被松开了，只替罗渽民去解衬衫的袖口，却不知道这吻只是汹涌来临的前奏。那衣服拽得皱，花了几秒才解开，一抬眼睛又对视，他看到罗渽民眼睛里的红血丝烧掉了清明，转瞬又被重新握紧手腕扣在那一面壁花上。他无力逃开，暴烈的唇舌在袭击他的齿列，逼得他不得不将嘴唇张开来，将已经发麻的软舌袒露参与这一场鏖战。  
宽容只会迎来更强烈的攻势，顷刻间他的城池已经全然沦陷。他的脸很快烧红了，在橘色的灯光下烧出迷乱的情欲，似乎比罗渽民醉得更彻底。喘息之间罗渽民盯着黄仁俊的嘴唇有短短的怔愣，是什么让仁俊嘴唇这么红呢，是血吗。他突然有些想尝一尝，于是他毫不犹疑地再次进攻，似乎变作渴血的鬼魂，非要吮着咬到些痛楚。涎水顺着猎物的唇角流到侧颈，终于他的唇珠也染上血红。他松开攥紧的手腕，牢牢地将十指嵌进黄仁俊的缝隙中去。  
他贴着他的唇际，甚至不愿再离开他的肌肤多一分，松开了又要吻。黄仁俊感觉到他的手似乎要卸开力，想挣着再脱出手来，罗渽民却没给他这个机会。他的指尖被压着向下去，呼吸在颈侧凝出热气。黄仁俊有点点难为情，混沌中他才想起可以松逃出来的理由：“没有润……”  
“有的是时间。”他的手没有一点要松开的意思，反而腾挪着，胁迫着，渐渐地向下到他已经松垮的睡裤边沿上去了。  
“做给我看好不好，”渽民盯着他的眼睛，眉心蹙着，不容许他分出别的心，“仁俊……什么都会答应我的吧？”  
窗外只是骤雨淅淅沥沥地冷了，屋子里却全然是风暴刮来。黄仁俊看着他的眼睛，他觉得罗渽民有些变了。夏日的明亮光辉似乎已经消散，取而代之的是更深的颜色。罗渽民押送着他的指尖，直至落到他的性器上去。不是往常一般和风细雨地，这情欲来得又猛又急，不容许他以理智做反应。本来就已经硬了的，被他握住手暴戾地上下，竟是射了出来，白浊都落在他手心里。还来不及反应他就被背转过身去。彼时仁俊还未反映出他要看的是什么，此刻却也明晰了，只是脸上的火更无理地烧起来：“罗渽民！”  
“我在呢。”他说话倒是慢慢地，只是动作却全然不含糊，只引着他的手往那甬道探去。刚射出来的精液还有些温度，他咬住下唇沾着点点，往那紧涩的花心里送。罗渽民倒是好整以暇起来了，只是吻着他耳际由他自己动作。一根两根地慢慢捅开去，除了痒就只剩下热，从空虚的穴道中叫嚣狂怒，期盼热涨的紧实来填补。无限度的渴向他侵袭而来，前面直挺挺地翘着，却是被晾得孤单。他只能再添一根手指，费力地向着更深处探险。只是手指终究是手指，他困顿地向里伸展，却还是差了几分。皱着眉轻轻喘着，他忍不住喊出那个名字：“渽民……”  
不由分说他被钉在墙上，还来不及去提背后那张床，罗渽民已然托着他的大腿一架，涨得直挺的性器就那样将他蓦地贯穿。他没有依靠，只能更深更紧地环住罗渽民，细腿紧紧缠住他的腰，向他无理由无限度地攀附。墙纸上的印花看来精致，此刻他却觉得太粗糙了，放浪的耸动里那雕花磨蚀着他的肩胛，烫出热辣的大片伤痕来。感官无限放大，屋子也在盈盈的泪眼中成了一片火烧云的海。世界消失掉了。他只能意识到身体里的硬热上下，将他捅地全然失掉言语，失掉魂魄，只有断续的喘息一浪高过一浪，眼睛里灭掉神采，向着唯一掌握他世界的神拜服。  
罗渽民又急又狠地将他向上颠，黄仁俊的声音很好听的，落在他耳朵里来，便是一种更烈的诱因。他感觉到强烈的心跳声冲荡，被剧烈的兴奋牢牢扼住脖颈，在几近窒息的缝隙中冲上灵魂的顶点。  
"仁俊，"他像失去全部语言，只会呓语最痴迷的信条，"黄仁俊，仁俊，仁俊。"他终于问出萦绕他已久的谜团，"你会一直在这里吗？"  
没有人回答他，黄仁俊睡着了。其实不需要他的回答，问出这句话的时候罗渽民知道自己的故事已经陷入僵局。他自以为爱情是一场博弈，而自己开局就握紧必胜的砝码。现在一切已经决出分晓，是他迟迟不愿意承认但是必须面对的结果。  
输掉的人不是黄仁俊。

/  
黄仁俊早起来，冰箱上贴着纸条，罗渽民走时没忘记简短写几句给他，末尾还画着小动物。他读几句，忍不住叹气，罗渽民，罗渽民。这个人太偏爱藏私，而黄仁俊总自觉还差两分，太难点到他的真心真意；似乎只有失控，才能真觉察到他消解的分寸。至于到底缺在哪里，他反而很难给出答案。他想到隐约间听见的只言片语……离开？罗渽民也会怕他离开吗？  
会吗？或许会，罗渽民会难过吗？会因为黄仁俊的离开犹豫、叹息，在没有人的地方皱起眉头吗？会觉得黄仁俊重要无比，分开后会想起他的名字吗？

他说不出答案。或者他不想说出答案。  
离开又能上哪里去，冰箱门打开，扑面的冷气令他一回神。算了，他这样告慰自己，现在这样也很好。人们都是很贪心的，无限美好幻想就是首当其冲的罪恶推手。不要幻想自己会成为谁的全部、不要幻想自己会是不可失去的部分是成年人生活法则，更何况只是恋爱而已。现在这样很完美，所有人都将他们看作完美情侣。  
想象的完美也是完美的一部分。  
他感到自己逐渐变得无情了，有一部分黄仁俊正在苍白中死去。如果被那个夏天的黄仁俊看到他这幅面目大约会感到陌生，或许还会唾弃——那时的黄仁俊还怀揣着一种恋爱期望，内容是有人会陪伴他像纸一样，被冲天的光亮火焰燃烧殆尽。夏日的黄仁俊充盈着情热的快乐，他或许也曾短暂地点燃了罗渽民。短暂地。

“仁俊？你也刚起来吗？”，那个声音停顿了一下，“早上好呀。”  
他还在想着，急忙抬头，这才想起来娜娜也在。娜娜从楼上探出头来，向他开朗地挥手。他这才想到起来得太匆忙，只穿着薄薄的单衫。锁骨下散乱吻痕暴露在空气里，娜娜却已经在下楼了。他慌慌张张地把衣领向上拽，却不知后颈上的痕迹一样很明白。楼梯一阶一阶下来，远远地本还看不清楚，娜娜随手把书包放在桌上，越走近前，越看到他半遮半掩的淡红色痕迹。"早上好，仁俊。"  
娜娜向他打招呼，于是他以同等微笑招呼回敬，回答完毕才发觉今天娜娜并没有像平常一样加那个表示兄长的后缀，不过就算意识到，倒也不以为意。娜娜和渽民长得很相似，但是意外地他总能够分清。不过也并不是能下意识认出一个是娜娜，一个是渽民的程度；只是太多日夜相对过，他对渽民就太熟悉，娜娜走近前来他能够认得出这不是渽民，于是便必然是娜娜。娜娜显然内向些，每每撞到眼神，娜娜总会很快低下头去。或许这就是性格差异？  
他想到了渽民，渽民很擅长含情脉脉，于是对视起来，他自己倒总会先低下头去。  
娜娜突然的声音打断了他，“又在走神了。”  
“喔？”  
他抬起头，娜娜递给他面包，果酱涂抹得很均匀，“仁俊又在走神了，好像总是这样。”他的语调很温和，“在想哥哥吗。”  
黄仁俊不知道该不该回答是。他不擅长在别人面前表露爱意，更何况娜娜与渽民太相似，虽然有不同，但若是讲真话，总觉得有难言的羞耻心上来。于是他清清嗓子：“啊，不是的。”  
又安静了。所以为什么要问这个问题，气氛有点儿奇怪了，他看到娜娜弯了一下嘴角，如同许久之前猝然从他和渽民身边走开那样表情。是带着笑，黄仁俊还能认出来不是因为快乐。他回想得越久，越有一种苦味似乎在空气里。也可能是因为总是会想起娜娜同他讲过的事情，所以给他带上微苦的滤镜。  
肯定是想多了。不过说回来，娜娜和渽民真的很像，刚才的眼神让他很熟悉，好像刚认识那时的罗渽民。  
"那我先走了。"娜娜随手拿起书包，"仁俊再见。"

课堂间歇很喧闹。娜娜坐在靠窗的位置，看他一年前做下的笔记。那时候的他并不太专心，字迹在纸面上潦草地飞行。也是讲授的东西并不太难，他听了几分钟，又开始神游。  
娜娜打开手机看到那个姆明头像，没有新消息。如果可以，他愿意长长久久地坐在自己的房间里，待在楼上的小屋。和黄仁俊隔着只一层墙壁令他觉得侥幸，凝神静气听到细琐响动，又为鼻尖偷来一点甜蜜空气。往往他低头微笑起来，捏着指尖揣度，要不要下楼去接一杯水同他照面。黄仁俊很有礼貌，会对他笑一笑，说不定还会讲上几句话。只是等他拿起水杯站起来，就有门锁声响。  
他才记起这间屋子还有第三个人会归家。  
从罗渽民进入那扇门开始他变得割裂变得烦躁，连空气中漂浮的灰尘也觉得刺眼。只是远远眺望一个背影，还有罗渽民来同他争夺 。原来死水也会泛滥，然后他穷尽汹涌，在脑海中歇斯底里，翻滚愤怒，撕破所有温和面目，睁大眼睛试图掩盖烦闷的诞生。只是这一切闷烦恼热都无用。带来了他快乐的人是黄仁俊，而带来黄仁俊的是罗渽民。  
手心里握着家中的钥匙，在他掌纹间刻下深红色的凹凸印迹。娜娜忍不住想到罗渽民听见他话语时的表情。罗渽民的脸上浮现出他已经目睹太多次的胜券在握，不过眼神又多停留两分，就窥见罗渽民无暇面具上浅细的裂纹。原来他集合伤痕，也只够劈出这一道裂缝。……我的哥哥，他捂住脸，疼痛从指缝里断续流下来。  
他又回到纯白的房间里。罗渽民不会怕的，我一无所有，而黄仁俊会庇佑他的爱人。  
他回忆起黄仁俊再一次在他面前失神来——黄仁俊或许自己也不知道他想起罗渽民的时候是什么神情，这个他似乎更清楚，尽管黄仁俊总是慌张地否认。

/  
“所以还要不要去啊，”黄仁俊的弹窗出现了，“如果去我们可以一起。”  
他换掉了头像，是一只坐在草地上的姆明。罗渽民点点放大图片，小动物似乎不太开心。他想了想，回复：“好。那学校里见吧。”  
罗渽民的时间开始在沉默中消堙。冰场里的风吹得他脊背发凉，他似乎都能感觉到运动带来的身体的热度已经在风里消散。对于黄仁俊的偏爱他无法再肯定，也不想去深究。黄仁俊对他似乎总有无限宽容，在kkt上埋怨，说罗渽民走得这么急，下次要早早起来扳回一局，把他从床上踹下去。又问他是不是遇到麻烦，烦心的话不如一起去吃甜点。罗渽民看着他发来的表情，确认自己不是不想深究，而是无法再坦然地面对黄仁俊的爱意，这认知令他心烦意乱。  
一年。动心是在和黄仁俊交换kkt之后他第一次拿到竞速赛冠军的那天夜里。黄仁俊坐了四小时火车到邻省来看他比赛，拍他拿到冠军的瞬间。本来以为并没有人来看的，直到罗渽民同队友讲完话看手机，才知道黄仁俊也在。  
他狂奔出去，才看到背着书包的黄仁俊。那人站在路边踌躇，百无聊赖地转圈，踢开石子和草叶。他又上前几步，才看见黄仁俊讶异地转身。盛夏的风里带着几乎要揣不住的热，星夜里的月亮也没有被云多折损几分浅淡的光明。罗渽民看着黄仁俊拧开那瓶青柠味道的汽水，喉结上下滑动、吞咽；他是完美的猎物，连脖颈的线条都适合唇瓣去摩挲。罗渽民看见黄仁俊的眼睛在说话，眼波在暖橘色的路灯里浮动，像是要看他，又像是不看他。他的眼睛说，来吻我，就现在，不要错过。  
来爱我。  
于是罗渽民欣然应和。最后的蝉鸣声中他攫取到情人唇齿间最后一点青柠檬的香气，加一点气泡消灭之后汽水沉闷的甜味。他心痒得紧，忍不住笑出来。黄仁俊说笑什么嘛。他想了想，说酸酸甜甜的，好可爱。啊——，气流在脸颊间来回，好痒，黄仁俊打了个柠檬味儿的嗝。他们看向彼此的眼睛，笑完黄仁俊吸一口气，睁大眼睛问他：“现在你是我的男朋友了吗？”  
他红了脸，“我还…想再亲你一下。”黄仁俊的语气突然很认真。“你知道吗，”他说，“其实我早就想要吻你……很早很早之前。”  
当时的罗渽民并不以为意。那个虚无的吻，时机已经错过，或许在几个月几年前。错过是无是空，是消亡，是无法言喻的遗憾，但当时当刻罗渽民确信是完美契机。他揉了揉黄仁俊乱七八糟的碎发，顺势扣住他的后脑勺，赠予一个绵长的吻。  
后来他们还亲吻了很多次，在各种地点，各种时间。或许爱是一种感觉，不知道第多少个在黄仁俊身边的瞬间、在罗渽民面前它并不稀罕地摇身出现。闪亮的烟雾或者薄荷绿色的香气或者黄色的卫衣，总而言之罗渽民看到了，爱情正充斥这片空间里。它开始围裹住他的眼睛，捂住他的耳朵抚上他的脸逼迫他失去滥情的自由。  
他陷落在那一刻，却不想心甘情愿地松开呼吸。即使粉红色空气已经进入肺里成为生命的新动力。  
然而他认定自己已经遇到了最合适的另一半，就绝不可以再放掉。他也不想黄仁俊再从他身边跳脱开去，成为别人的伴侣。因此爱情的推拉是必要的——推拉的目的只有一个，无非是越握越紧。  
黄仁俊的眼睛里有全然的依赖与迷恋，是浇灌他膨胀欲望的纯白之梦。在愉悦的夏日过去后他也曾想过一些关于未来的事情：或许我会和黄仁俊一直这样下去。然而答案揭晓，锋利的现实割开皮肉攥紧他的心绪：最简单的算式出现，一切乘以零都没有结果。  
黄仁俊并不是为他而来。

/  
黄仁俊穿过球场时远远地看见了罗渽民熟悉的背影：他正在百无聊赖中围观一场校园乐队的路演，手腕上有微弱的金属反光。他眯起眼辨认一下，认出那是他们的情侣镯子；其实早就都不戴了，怎么又突然翻出来。架子鼓在操场上敲响，声音是轰轰烈烈的响亮。高杆灯照亮充满热忱的人群，罗渽民混杂在其中，表情冷淡，顶着无聊两个大字。周边一片狂热，他忍不住停下脚步，罗渽民却一下子看到他、朝他走过来，握紧他的手。  
罗渽民是手温暖的。终于有一点全然的温暖，然而他对此并不熟悉；好像旅人独自面对篝火太久，就算受着炙烤，就算坐到身体僵硬，却还是不敢离开火焰，还是一面情热中烧，一面冷若冰霜。终于有只手引他入洞天，却觉得处处不惯。不痛不痒的寒暄中他们牵着手在人群中穿行。是一对普通情侣，约一次普通的会。约完会，说不定会去做爱。今天不会，因为他和罗渽民似乎又进入推拉，那是推拉结束的事。他对这种气氛的变化分外敏感，像被泼水的鸟。  
热情的店员送来奶茶杯。很烫，很甜，橱窗里点缀着樱桃的蛋糕是冷的，更甜，甜到他味蕾麻木，机械送进嘴唇，像饿死鬼转生。罗渽民看着他，眼神凝结在他桌边。他看不懂，近来的罗渽民不像惯常，他突然也无从揣测起来。黄仁俊脑袋里不合时宜的喜剧天分发作，难道罗渽民是更想吃他盘子里那一份——也好，装傻也算一种打破沉默的办法，于是他再向罗渽民发出邀请，免得场景过于冷清。罗渽民从沉默中脱离，听见黄仁俊的声音。  
他似乎不会爱了，当他想起娜娜。男朋友的工作轻车熟路，如今也不会了。这是他第一次挫败，时时刻刻隐隐惊惧，如果黄仁俊意识到他只是个不完美的替代；然而有些自尊顽固得很倔强，如果不承认已经爱上，一切都变作轻松的恋爱游戏，便分外多两分余裕。樱桃戳碎了，在盘子里红成乱屑。黄仁俊看他内心纠缠，三四轮话题过去，更看出他心不在焉。难道纠缠本因在我，他又想起那个夜晚，于是在罗渽民又讲完一件轶事，下意识来桌下寻手指尖握时，他听见黄仁俊忐忑的戏谑："罗渽民，你是不是离不开我了。"  
“有吗？”罗渽民未敢抬头，却已经牵到他的手。黄仁俊伏低一下，看到他的表情，有些眼神躲闪——果然如此，不出所料；他全部装作轻飘飘的试探都会是这个结果。黄仁俊放下装满苦的茶杯，了然中夹杂两分微不可闻的失落。那路边乐队与人群却突然爆发出欢呼，也是掩饰尴尬，于是他好像兴致勃勃地转头去，看远处凉风里翻腾的热闹。只是罗渽民又说了句，几乎都被淹没在高扬的喧哗中。黄仁俊听不清楚，也不想再知道更多心碎。自作多情是一种罪的名字，因为自作多情的人会受它折磨。于是他故作轻松地回过头来，问罗渽民：“刚才说什么啦，我没听到。”  
罗渽民认输了。习惯让他说出反问句，可是到底该怎么回答呢，这个问题他想了太久太久，很难。黄仁俊无意间直直扼住他的七寸，令他呼吸不顺。不是问几道情侣间所谓的送命题，若是他便可以敷衍得很轻易；然而黄仁俊并不会问。他越陷越深，黄仁俊的眼睛里雾气弥漫，会剔除他关于爱情的错误答案。脑海里的小人跳出来说：你该承认呀，承认你就是爱他，就是喜欢他，每一天都比前一天越来越爱他……如果他没有来找你，他就永远不会爱你。你该承认的，黄仁俊是你的幸运，你已经离不开他。他沉默又沉默，终于努力地、用力地、耗掉全部心事地、试图坦诚地说出来，他说：“对啊。”   
火热的喧哗打碎他的声音，静默的顷刻后，黄仁俊心不在焉地笑着问他：“你说什么？”  
罗渽民一瞬间握紧了手，又慢慢松开：“没说什么。”

返回的路上天已经全黑了，月亮并不明显，或许早被云盖住。早秋的风冷得并不明显，但是比起盛夏总是一寸一寸吹到皮肤冰凉。他们并肩走着，长满藤蔓的教学楼墙壁在视野里蔓延。他们在断续的路灯光里走，从黯淡走到明亮，又再次走向黯淡。同罗渽民十指相扣的、再次路过篮球场转角的瞬间他随意张望，试图掩盖已经隐约出现的尴尬气氛。然后他看到远处又一个罗渽民从他视线里穿过。短暂的几秒之间他暂停住，难道这个世界已经能够实现分身。于是他回头去再次确认手心的温度。黄仁俊的手下意识重捏一下紧贴着的柔软指节，回头他正与罗渽民眼神相撞。"怎么了？"他的男朋友低头问他。然后他们转头，看到那个球场上的影子。  
是谁？那个人坐在替补位，为自己的队友递上一瓶汽水，他应该是罗渽民，却又不是，因为罗渽民在这里。他站起来，同朋友们击掌、亲密地拥抱，风以一种熟悉的角度吹过遥远旁观的黄仁俊的眼睛。灯光下的篮球场是一场旧电影，好像记忆回放；可是这些都是真实的，瞬间之间那个人转过来、看到黄仁俊的脸。  
是娜娜。  
娜娜也看到他，还冲他微微笑了。他看着黄仁俊的眼睛，隔得太远，说了一句什么，没有人听到。罗渽民越来越紧地握住他的手，而他越来越清楚地看见娜娜右手握着的那瓶汽水，声音们突然在耳边膨胀爆炸开，萧萧的风的声音，橘黄色灯光的声音，罗渽民呼吸的声音，一拥而上穿透黄仁俊的视野。娜娜小声地说。他知道黄仁俊在看，也知道他听不到。于是他小声地说："黄仁俊，我在这里。"  
黄仁俊听不到。他只能看着、站在原地。他竟然开不了口，问不出今夕何夕。

/  
黄仁俊不太敢看娜娜的眼睛了。  
从看到娜娜的那个瞬间起，有很多事情开始混乱。他闭上眼睛，就是很相似吧？但是不会是的。他怀着微妙的心情一次又一次否认，脑海中的橡皮擦反复擦掉，记忆却依旧反复重叠。没有错，那个人就是罗渽民，是他在人群中亲眼看到、找到的罗渽民，没有错，一定不会错——他感觉自己是一个守望者，好像在一遍又一遍抓住旷野上狂奔的小孩，为了说出一个正确答案——  
"讨厌我吗？"  
不是！这不是他的回答，可是他并没有回答。那个你一见钟情的罗渽民不是你爱的，或许根本就找错人。这样的猜想令他不寒而栗。娜娜看着他，在室内，娜娜的眼睛里却好像在淋雨。只是做事时很轻地触碰了一下，他就像碰到火苗一样抽开手。为什么心神不宁，娜娜说，讨厌我吗？  
他不敢说出不是，不敢再看娜娜的眼睛。  
怎么办，他在看着我。黄仁俊头痛欲裂，他更愿意相信这是一种移情，一种恶作剧基因在作用。走开——不是说你娜娜，说我自己。说我自己，可恶的自己。知道的吧？情绪不代表一切，所以你应该尽快删除这种情绪。他想到那个他和罗渽民讲话后才开始的故事，娜娜的背影很无辜。  
错了，错了，这必定是一种错觉，昭示他正心旌摇荡，移情别恋，妄想在一张类罗渽民的脸颊上找到新生，找在罗渽民那里找不到的火焰。只是娜娜从来没有觉得哪里不对过，他一如既往地向黄仁俊招手，笑，看着他的脸；甚至问他，你是不是讨厌我。黄仁俊无法回答他。秋天越来越深，学校重新回到另一条繁荣的运作轨道，黄仁俊想，我应该离娜娜远一些了。  
他在预备离开这里。物品已经摞好，等待被主人按序扔进行李箱。娜娜看他太低落，却不知道他就是要走的，还拉他做水果茶，说甜蜜才能解压。他心绪重重地切开水果，在它们果汁漫溢之前丢进榨汁机。  
“仁俊不讨厌我的。仁俊喜欢我对不对？”娜娜肯定地讲出来，看向他的眼睛。  
“……当然喜欢。”他没有抬起头，也没有看娜娜的神情，只是自顾自回答，“娜娜是很可爱的孩子。”  
“孩子？”娜娜手撑着脸，看他收起水果刀，“我和仁俊是同岁啊。”  
这算什么。同岁就不能是孩子般的可爱，同岁说喜欢就要是真的喜欢。一秒钟后黄仁俊意识到自己的不知从何而来的怒气仅仅是在自欺欺人。他的眼神落在对面那双还依稀带着孩子气的眉睫上，那个人刚刚用同岁的理由来击穿他薄弱的伪装。娜娜坦坦荡荡地看穿他，看穿他自己不愿意承认的事实。喜欢孩子气，喜欢娜娜，喜欢渽民。有什么不一样。  
没有人是孩子，没有什么不一样。 我是没胆量承认罪行的罪犯，黄仁俊想。  
"我那一天看到你和哥哥路过了。"娜娜从他身后走过，坐到他身边来。"我还和仁俊说了话，没有听到，很可惜呢。"  
黄仁俊想逃了，可娜娜坐在那里，他总是绕不开。他仓促倒出震荡中榨出来的那一杯果汁，尝了尝，有一点酸，于是又加糖进去。果汁色彩很鲜艳，薄薄的玻璃杯上映出娜娜的侧脸，娜娜问他，"仁俊不想知道我要说什么吗？"  
他把那杯加过糖的果汁递过去，又站起来。娜娜会说什么他不知道，他只预感会打破这种脆弱的宁静。本就一团乱麻，彻底倒戈也说不定。于是便作鸵鸟，只盼先离开为妙。娜娜没有接。黄仁俊的手还在半空里悬着，他的手有些酸了，下意识地他说：“拿着吧。”  
娜娜抬起头来，仁俊这才看到他的眼睛。他没有接下，只是握住他的手腕。“我们下次见，我会记得你的，”娜娜的声音在颤抖，像揉开一张破败的纸条，“黄仁俊……你还记不记得我？”  
手有些颤抖，但是他还是确认黄仁俊听到了他的话。因为杯子砸在地上安静地碎裂，果汁乱流，好像彩色的血迹。他的怀疑落下帷幕，黄仁俊回到那个炙热的夏日，回到那个他掷出汽水的瞬间。汽水稳稳地砸在他心上人的手心里，那个带着笑意的声音……仿佛一下子熟悉起来。记忆里的男孩接下汽水，朗声笑道：“下次见，我会记得你的！”  
世界在迸溅的果汁里失去声音色彩，开始重播逝去的夏日。是笑话吗，黄仁俊，他质问自己，还是老套狗血的电视剧情，没有任何预兆地指定他来演。  
他以为自己从来没有忘记过约定，只是在等待的人，也从来没有被记起。

/  
他跪在地上收拾行李箱，小小的居室里很安静。如何能够从荒谬的故事醒转，或许离开会是答案。  
"要走吗？"娜娜倚在门边看他。  
仁俊抬起头，那个"嗯"还在喉头，娜娜已经快步过来，俯下身堵回他的言语。他毫不犹疑地将他吻住，仿佛已经演练过千万遍。胳膊紧紧地揽上来，是温暖的，宽大的怀抱全然将他围裹，无法脱逃。或者说，不知该逃往何处。直觉告诉他该摆脱双生的陷阱，只是惯性已将他牢牢箍锁难再转移。他睁大眼睛，娜娜的眼睛是闭着的，睫毛在眼睑下温和地投影。相间的静默几秒他睁开眼，蒙住了黄仁俊的眼睛。   
“不要只看着哥哥，”他轻轻坐下来，抱住仁俊的肩膀。跳动着的脉搏温热有力，贴住他的后颈，仁俊听见娜娜落在耳边的低语，他说得很慢，又很轻，像一个笨拙的小孩：“仁俊……也给我一点爱吧。”  
他抬起头来，看着黄仁俊的眼睛，再次说出他徘徊千万遍的祈祷：“也给我一点爱吧。”  
也给我一点爱吧，把属于我的爱还给我。我要从你这里夺回属于我的部分，从罗渽民那里夺回属于我的部分。我只是爱你而已，这可以与他没有关系。给我一点爱好不好，即使，即使他于你并不是错，而我于你……也已经不是对。  
他感觉到娜娜的呼吸在颤抖，甚至落下泪来，蓦地沉没在地毯。就这样吧，是坠落还是燃烧，就这样吧。他抬起手，一寸一寸沿着他的肋骨向上，埋进柔软的毛衣褶皱，回赠他一个怀抱。 他抱紧这唯一的热源，像一片等待火焰的落叶。娜娜的头发软软地扎着他的脖颈，感觉到他的动作，转过来仰起头来吻他。空气是冷的，娜娜小心翼翼地润湿他的嘴唇，覆盖住他的呼吸。  
紧促的脚步声响。门开了，于是娜娜更紧地锁住他，更深地吻下去，正如无数个白色的夜里他梦中所见。有一瞬间娜娜与罗渽民对视，可是他并不在乎。罗渽民的手垂了下去，脸色苍白——或许是外面的雨太冷了吧。原来那引擎声是罗渽民要来，既然没有淋过雨，又何必这么颓唐。  
他握紧黄仁俊的手腕，于是黄仁俊手上镯子一响，掉在了地上。 

End.


End file.
